Goku in the Soul Society
by Strife99
Summary: now that Goku life on earth is over how will he able to live in the Soul Society? GokuxMomo


_For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

_This is set after Goku sacrifice himself to defeat Cell and 2 years after the Winter War._

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Goku said.<p>

At that moment an elder man approached Goku.

"You are in one District in West Rukon" elder man said.

"And how many are there?" Goku asked.

"Eighty in each District as there are four Districts in total, the north, West, East and South District" elder man said.

"Ok where can I get some chow since I'm starving?" Goku asked.

"Well most people in the Soul Society don't really get hungry" elder man said.

"Crap so I can't get food then?" Goku said.

"Well you can but you'll have to have some money to even get water and for food you'll have to work for it" elder man said.

Goku steps out of the hut.

"Yachiru how far is it to District seventy" a man asked.

"Well we're one at District one so Sixty-nine more to go Kenny" Yachiru said.

"He looks strong" Goku said as a big smile got on his face.

"Of Course he's strong he's the Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki" Elder man said.

Goku walked in front of Kenpachi Zaraki and stopped in front of him.

"Move" Zaraki said.

Nope Goku said.

"You must be strong or just stupid" Zaraki said.

"Try me" Goku said.

"Ok it's your funeral then' Zaraki said as he pulls his Zanpakutō out.

"Aaah" Goku said.

Zaraki notice this and smiles.

"Kenny found a strong fighter" Yachiru said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Then Goku incr__ease his Muscle mass as it grew bigger and his Power increased as well._

"You done?" Zaraki asked.

"Oh yea" Goku said as he went in to punch Zaraki and Zaraki giving Goku the first shot but he did not expect the punch to be so strong as Zaraki was sent crashing into a house.

"What is he?' An elder man asked.

"Can you get up?" Goku asked.

"That was some hit boy" Zaraki said as he quickly came over to hit Goku but at the last second Goku dodge it and kick Zaraki in the head but it only stunned him.

"What that's impossible" Goku said.

"All that was is a love tap" Zaraki said.

"Man this is a fight I loved for" Goku said.

"Then let's give it our all then" Zaraki said.

"I know he's stronger than me so I'll have to out think him" Goku said to himself.

"It's quite easy to tell that your huge Muscles slow you down a bit" Zaraki said.

"Even so I won't be beaten so easy" Goku said as he went to punch Zaraki but Zaraki attack Goku with his Zanpakuto and slash Goku's mid-section. "Dammit."

"Are you going to continue to fight even with the blood loss?" Zaraki asked.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me" Goku said.

"Kido huh" Zaraki said as he thought it was Kido but he was off since it was energy he was using.

Zaraki Took off his eye patch.

"I can fight you at full power" Zaraki said as he went slash Goku.

"Ha" Goku said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Zaraki but Zaraki tries to push his way through it but it is a lot harder than he originally thought but Zaraki still won and knocking out Goku in the process.

"Get stronger so we can have a rematch" Zaraki said as he left to District seventy of west Rukon.

* * *

><p>10 days later.<p>

At 4th Division Barracks.

"Huh where am I?" Goku asked.

"You're in the 4th Division recovering from your fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and what were you thinking?" A woman asked.

"And who are you?" Goku asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana."

"Oh that you see I wanted to fight and could tell he's strong."

"Why did you want to fight him?"

"I guess it's in my genes."

"Your genes, what do you mean?"

"You see I'm a Saiyan and I get the urge to fight strong fighters."

"But it I haven't got there when I did you would have died."

"I can tell I'm a lot stronger now."

"What do you mean?"

"You see when a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body they then grow stronger."

"Also Zaraki said you can use Kido."

"Kido? What's that?"

"Then what was that attack you used to try to defeat Zaraki?"

"Oh that and it isn't a Kido one bit."

"You should go to the Shinigami Academy and use your Spiritual Pressure that you have lock inside of you that is yet to be released."

"Sure why not."

"I must warn you this may be a bit hard for you."

"I'm up for any challenge."

"I guess you see this as a challenge."

"Yep."

"One question how exactly did you die?"

"Well I sacrificed myself to save the earth."

"Ok I see."

"Oh by the way how long have I've been out?"

"Ten days."

"WHAT TEN DAYS."

"Yes why is it a surprise?"

"Well yes."

"In ten days I'll have you registered at Shinigami Academy."

Goku tries to get up but the pain from his midsection is just too much for him and passes out.

"I guess when he wakes up I'll set up the date of when I register him at Shinigami Academy."

* * *

><p>5 days later<p>

"Captain Unohana is he going to wake up?" A woman asked.

"Don't know Lieutenant Hinamori but I think might be quite a bit of time until he fully recovers" Captain Unohana said.

Captain Unohana steps outside of Goku's Recovering room.

"So Unohana Momo has been seeing the guy that fought Zaraki" a white haired man said.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya but I think she likes him" Captain Unohana said.

"I agree since she's been coming here for the last 5 days" Captain Hitsugaya said.

Back in Goku recovering room.

"I really hope he gets better" Momo said as she continues to sit on the chair beside Goku's bed.

Captain Hitsugaya walks in the room.

"Oh Toshiro" Momo said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and maybe he's not going to wake up right now" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Even if that's true I'm staying till he wakes up" Momo said.

Captain Hitsugaya walks out of the room.

"I wish I knew why I want to stay by your side till you wake up but I have no idea" Momo said to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Goku sat up and saw a girl on the chair sleeping.

"I wonder how long was I out for" Goku said. "And who is she?"

At that time Momo woke up and saw Goku up.

"Oh I see you're up" Momo said.

"How long was I out for?" Goku asked.

"6 days" Momo said.

At that time Captain Unohana came in.

"I see you're up now, how are you feeling?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Like a million bucks" Goku said.

"That's good and I'm just going to make sure you're 100 percent healthy" Captain Unohana said as she checked Goku and he indeed was 100 percent healthy. "You're good to go and now you can go to Shinigami Academy in 2 days."

"Do you have an area that I can train in?" Goku asked.

"Lieutenant Hinamori can you show Goku the Training area?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Sure" Momo said.

* * *

><p>In the Training area.<p>

"How do you expect to train without a weapon?" Momo asked.

"Watch and learn" Goku said.

"Ok" Momo said.

"You see those four trees over there I'll hit them in under a minutes" Goku said.

"Ok even thou I don't believe you" Momo said.

Goku saw that there was a tree on each corner and knew what to do.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored._

After transforming Goku quickly hit one of the trees in 6 seconds then hit the second one in 6 seconds again next he went over to the third one but it took 20 seconds to get there and then hit it and then Goku went to hit the final one in just 8 seconds for a total time of 46 seconds.

"Wow he really did it" Momo said.

"See I told you I could hit them in under a minute" Goku said.

"I guess I was wrong" Momo said.


End file.
